Miracles happen
by Xenalia
Summary: Séparé des autres durant une rude bataille, Kanda doit trouver un abri dans une tempête avec un Allen inconscient. Yullen


Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Le titre de cette histoire est dédié à la chanson Miracles happen de Myra qui à été ma source d'inspiration. C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis s.v.p.

Italique = Pensées

Une bataille faisait rage. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee et Bookman s'étaient fait prendre au piège par les Noés. Ils avaient tous été séparés. La seule personne qu'Allen était en mesure de voir était Kanda, qui ne s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux que lui. Allen avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il se battait. Des akumas de nivea ne cessaient d'arriver, à croire qu'il en avait un nombre illimité. Il commençait à être sérieusement épuisé et à sentir de plus en plus la morsure du froid. Il haletait et voyait des points noirs. Il vit trop tard l'attaque qui s'annonçait mortelle quand soudain, une silhouette se dressa entre lui et l'akuma. La silhouette para le coup, mais seulement en partie. Allen l'entendit grogner, avant qu'elle ne détruise l'akuma.

-Tch Moyashi, incapable de prendre soin de toi-même, lui dit la silhouette.

-Kanda? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et mon… nom… est… Allen, dit le jeune homme avant de perdre connaissance dans la neige.

- Tch, j'imagine qu'il est temps de partir.

Il prit Allen et le jeta sur son épaule et se fraya un chemin parmi les akumas. Par chance ou pas, une tempête de neige commença à se formée rapidement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La tempête faisait rage. Kanda marcha longtemps dans la tempête, lorsqu'il aperçut une petite maison. Il s'y rendit et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne. À sa surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors il entra, alluma la lumière et déposa Allen par terre. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Il était complètement trempé, gelé sans compter qu'il était blessé. Il chercha pour des couvertures, des serviettes et des bandages. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvés, il retourna voir Allen. Il le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain où il nettoya et pansa ses blessures. Il le sécha par la suite à l'aide des essuie-mains et l'enveloppa dans les couvertures. Il le frictionna au travers des couvertures pour le réchauffer et le mis dans le lit simple, qui était dans le coin de la pièce. Cela fait, Kanda chercha un moyen d'augmenter la température de la pièce et il vit un foyer, heureusement pour lui, avec des bûches non loin. Il se hâta de faire du feu. Une fois cela fait, il s'occupa enfin de lui-même. Il entreprit de mettre les vêtements trempés dans la salle de bain. Il nettoya ensuite sa blessure qui était déjà partiellement refermée.

-Tch, tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant Moyashi, marmonna-t-il. Il banda sa blessure au torse et retourna dans l'autre pièce s'effondrer aux côtés d'Allen. La bataille, la marche contre la tempête, ainsi que sa blessure, l'avaient totalement épuisé.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Allen se colla contre la source de chaleur près de lui.

« Hummm, c'est tout chaud. Chaud!? » pensa Allen en ouvrant lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut des bandages. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir que les bandages bandaient un torse et que celui-ci appartenait à Yuu Kanda. Allen lâcha un cri et se jeta en arrière pour tomber en bas du lit.

-Tch, Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu as à crier si tôt le matin, grogna Kanda qui le regarda essayer de sortir des couvertures dans lesquelles il était coincé.

-Tu, tu…, bégaya Allen avant de découvrir que sous les couvertures, il n'avait que ses sous-vêtements sur le dos. Il vira complètement rouge avant de s'écrier :

-Où sont mes vêtements Bakanda et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me déshabiller!

-Tu étais trempé et gelé, je n'avais pas le goût que tu meures. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier comme il se doit, dit Kanda avec un sourire prédateur.

-J'imagine que je pourrais bien. Merci Kanda, dit Allen. Le jeune homme regarda ailleurs incapable de regarder son aîné, mais pourtant il ressentait d'étranges papillons dans le ventre. Allen sentit des doigts entourés son menton, le tournant doucement vers le samouraï qui était dangereusement proche. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leurs froideurs, alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Kanda…

Allen sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il se figea, tendu, alors que ses pensées s'affolèrent, les yeux tous grands ouverts. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, se laissant emporter dans ce baiser. Cela étonna Kanda, mais il n'hésita pas à en profiter. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret.

-Allen…

-Woah, tu as dit mon nom! s'exclama Allen, abasourdi.

-Tch, ne t'y habitus pas Moyashi, grommela Kanda qui avait les joues d'une belle teinte rosée.

-Kanda, pourquoi t'agis comme ça? Tu es bizarre, remarqua Allen.

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente, soupira Kanda.

-Hey!

Kanda soupira de nouveau avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres d'Allen. Ce baiser fut court, mais Kanda y mit assez de passion pour passer son message.

-Tu as compris maintenant, dit le samouraï légèrement moqueur.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, dit Allen qui toucha ses lèvres.

-Ouah, Kanda m'aime, mais moi qu'est-ce que je ressens? J'ai aimé l'embrasser, alors est-ce que…, Allen prit une inspiration et s'étira pour rejoindre Kanda. Il embrassa chastement un Kanda stupéfait, après tout il ne s'attendait à ce que son Moyashi prenne l'initiative.

-Tu sais, je crois que… je crois que je t'aime aussi Kanda, confessa Allen tout rouge d'embarras. Il frissonna et alla se coller contre son samouraï alors que celui-ci l'enveloppa dans ses bras puissants.

-Colleux déjà Moyashi, dit Kanda d'un ton moqueur.

-Pfff, je suis en sous-vêtements MOI. Il fait froid, grommela Allen. Il était tout rouge. Il entendit soudainement rire. Kanda riait! Il le regarda surpris.

-Tu sais, je peux rire. Et puis si on trouvait des façons constructives de te réchauffer, la tempête ne sera pas finie avant demain, lui dit Kanda malicieusement.

-EHHHH!?, cria Allen


End file.
